While She's Out of Town
by xx.that.one.girl.xx
Summary: It's spring break and Cake is leaving on a week long date/vacation thing with Mochro leaving Fionna all alone. She ends up going over to Marshall's house. She has a crush on Marshall but little does she know, he feels the same way towards her. Slow in the first couple of chapters but rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So in this story, Fionna is 17 and Marshall is 18 and they're both seniors in high school. Just wanted to make that clear. Enjoy!**

* * *

Today was a nice day. Not too shabby, but not too awesome either. Just right to go spend another boring day inside a prison that also happened to be her school. Of course it wasn't a real prison but when has school ever felt like a vacation.

Fionna just sat there on her bed with her alarm still ringing, staring out the window, not really looking anywhere in particular, but thinking. Thinking about a boy. The boy that has been her best friend for so many years. The boy that she wanted more from in every way imaginable. She wouldn't admit it to anyone but she had a decent-sized crush on the boy. This boy was Marshall Lee. The well-known school badass that was simultaneously a major lady killer.

Marshall knew he made all the ladies go crazy but he wasn't just about to go dating all of them. No, he was waiting for someone else.

Fionna was still in her own world when her older sister, Cake, started yelling from down stairs.

"Babycakes, I'll drop you off at school but I won't be able to pick you back up 'cuz Mochro and I are going on that date he's been planning girl!"

"Today?" Fionna asked with a hint of whininess in her tone.

"Yeah baby! Sorry but he's taking me out somewhere special! He won't tell me where but I just know it's gonna be fabulous!" Cake squealed in excitement from downstairs.

"Oh okay.." she trailed off.

Fionna then almost literally rolled out of bed, stumbling over to her dresser to grab some close for the day. She walked back pass her bed and into her bathroom. As she set the clothes on the counter, she looked into the mirror. What she saw in there gave her mixed emotions.

In some ways, she loved her looks. She loved how golden and exceptionally lengthy her blonde hair is, and her crystal blue eyes that seemed to almost bore into peoples souls.

But then other things upset her. Fionna was never really fat, but with all the sports she does, she gained muscle that made her fell slightly overweight. Cake would always reassure her that she was perfect just the way she is and that there's nothing to worry about, but being the girl Fionna is, she never truly believed everything Cake said.

Fionna once again snapped out of her second daze of the day and hurriedly took a shower, got dressed, ate, and fixed her hair and makeup so she could walk out the door with Cake and not be late for school again.

Cake was already waiting downstairs by the door when Fionna came rushing down the stairs.

"You ready yet girl?" Cake asked

"Oh uh what? Yeah, hold up. Go start the car, I'll be right out."

"Kay babys, just hurry please."

Fionna finished packing up her two-tone, green backpack and practically sprinted out the door and into the car.

"Drive!" Fionna yelled as she slammed the door shut.

Cake and Fionna drove up to school a few minutes before class started and Fionna jumped out the car, but not running into class without saying bye to Cake and wishing her a happy date.

Fionna was thankful that her first period was close to the front doors of the school because a few seconds after she reached her seat, the bell rang. The teacher began taking roll like usual and Fionna listened intently, waiting for her name.

"Fionna Thoren?" called her teacher.

"Here." Fionna said lazily.

Her teacher then marked her present and continued with the list. She started to doze off again until one name caught her attention.

"Marshall Lee Abadeer"

Fionna only then noticed that her bestest friend in the whole entire school wasn't there. _'Wow' _Fionna thought _'I feel like an awesome friend.' _And then almost as if on cue to their teacher, Marshall walks through the door with a bored look on his face as he plainly says "Here." And walks to his seat next to Fionna, giving her his signature smirk that paints a light blush on Fionna's cheeks.

The beginning of the day went on like usual with Fionna having most of her classes with Marshall, except for third period when he has band and she has choir. When lunch came at the end of third period, Fionna wasn't in much of a hurry because the choir room was right next to the band room and she knew Marshall would wait for her right outside their classrooms.

Fionna walked out and as expected, Marshall was standing there waiting for her.

"Hey Fi, how has your day been?"

"Stupid" she replied in a sort of upset tone.

"Oh really?" Marshall asked, slightly amused with the blondes behavior. "And how so?"

"Well nothing exciting has happened today! It's just been class and work, the usual boring stuff, ya know? Where's all the fist fights and drama!"

He only chuckled a bit at her complaining and said "Well maybe everyone is just trying to be good seeming how today is the last day of school before spring break."

"Whoa whoa wait. Spring break? That's starting tomorrow?" Fionna asked surprised.

"Uh yeah. You do know it's Friday right?"

"Balls man, that's what cake was talking about this morning." She mumbled, more to herself than Marshall.

"What was she talking about?" Marshall asked, genuinely curious.

"Well she and Mochro have been planning this week long date-vacation sort of thing over spring break and this morning she told me she wouldn't be able to pick me up after school because she was going on a date with him but I didn't really realize it was spring break already and that she meant _that _date." Fionna explained. "Now I'm gonna be all alone…" she trailed off.

Marshall lit up at the last part of her speech. "You could stay at my house for the week." He suggested.

Fionna looked up at him with hope and relief in her eyes. "Really? You would really do that for me?"

"Of course, I would do anything for you, Fi" Marshall answered in a matter of fact tone that one again made Fionna blush.

"Thanks Marsh."

"No problem."

The rest of the school day flew by quickly, mainly because the teachers let everyone do what they want because break was starting soon, but also because Fionna was excited to be hanging out at the boy-she-has-been-crushing-on's house for an entire week. The best part is that she knew he lives by himself.

When the final bell rang, everyone in class cheered and practically ran out of the classroom. Well, everyone except Marshall Lee and Fionna. They walked out together and straight into the student parking lot. Even though they were all seniors, only a few of the students had cars that they drove to school so the parking lot was pretty empty.

"Just wait here Fi, I'll bring her around and then you can get on." Marshall said as he walked away into the sea of cars. Fionna silently waited there on the curb thinking about what Marshall said _'Get on? Doesn't he mean in?' _In the midst of her thoughts, an engine roared to life, breaking Fionna away from her thinking. Then, Marshal cruised around the corner of the parking lot on an incredible motorcycle. I was almost completely black except for the metal that was the pipes, engine, and rims and it looked like it packed A LOT of power. Marshall was smirking at the surprised look on her face. Fionna didn't understand why or how it did, but that bike made Marshall look so much hotter than she could've even imagined.

"You like?" Marshall asked as he drove up next to the curb, right where Fionna was standing.

"When did you get this!?" She asked, surprise evident in her voice.

"Fi," Marshall started, giving her that 'are you serious' look, "I've had this bike for years. You've seen it at my house and I've talked about it on multiple occasions…"

Fionna started thinking and then realized that he has had it for a while, she's just never seen him actually riding it before. "Oh yeah, I guess you're right."

"When am I ever wrong?" He asked with a cocky grin plastered on his face.

"All the time!" Fionna yelled playfully. "I guess I've just never seen you actually on it before so that's why I didn't recognize it." She said in a quieter voice, blush once again covering her cheeks.

"Well are you gonna get on or not?" He asked, somewhat laughing at the same time.

"I don't know! I've never ridden on a motorcycle before and I don't know what to do!"

Marshall chuckled at her confusion and tried to explain the simplicity of it to her. "Just swing your leg over and sit down behind me."

Fionna hesitated but then obliged and did exactly what he told her to do.

"Here." Marshall said, handing her a black helmet. She slipped it on over her golden locks and secured her arms around his waist. "Hold on tight."

The next thing she knew, Fionna and Marshall were flying past cars and students, everything a blur.

It didn't take long until they got to Fionna's house. It was small, wooden, and placed in the middle of a forest which ended up earning it the nickname of 'The Tree house'.

"Wait here, I'll be right back!" Fionna said as she slipped off the helmet and ran towards her house.

When she got inside she started packing everything she thought she would ever need for a week, all into her green school backpack. She packed the usual over-night stuff like her tooth brush, tooth paste, hair brush, and extra clothes, but this time she packed a lot more than you would for just over-night. When she thought she had packed everything she needed, she ran back out to Marshall, not forgetting to lock the front door on her way out.

"Geesh," Marshall said smirking "Why don't we just bring the rest of the house too!"

Fionna only glared at him before putting her helmet back on. "It could've been worse. Trust me; this is packing light for a girl."

Once again, Marshall and Fionna were speeding down the streets, straight towards Marshall's house, which really wasn't that far away.

When they drove into his drive way, he let Fionna get off first and then drove it into the garage to park it.

While Marshall was doing that Fionna walked inside, admiring the dark colors that themed his house.

Marshall walked in while Fionna was still looking around. She's been here before so many times, but for some reason, every time she comes over, she gets mesmerized by his house. He doesn't really understand why because she's not really a dark person but he just rolls with it.

Marshall decided to break the silence, "So Fi, let's get you settled in!"

* * *

So yeah, nothing really exciting, just filling, but it's good to get everything laid out so it makes sense later I guess. Anyways, review and junk if you wants. Thanks!

-Maddi


	2. Chapter 2

The two didn't really unpack much, just the necessities like her toothbrush and paste in the bathroom and extra clothes in an empty drawer. She also had he bed set up in one of Marshall's guest bedrooms. Everything was set for the rest of the week.

After unpacking, it almost seemed like there was nothing to do. So Fionna was lying on the floor with her legs on the couch and Marshall was sitting on the floor against the wall with his bass, absentmindedly plucking at the strings. Silence creeping through the room with only Marshall's bass to break it.

Out of nowhere, Fionna starts to talk. "Hey Marsh?"

"Yeah Fi?"

"I'm bored, can we watch a movie or something?" she pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah sure, just pick anything from that shelf over there."Marshall said as he got up and set his bass aside, flopping onto the couch, awaiting Fionna's choice.

Fionna walked over to the ceiling-high shelf filled with movies and started searching for the perfect scary movie. She might hate horror movies and all, but it gives her a good reason to huddle up next to Marshall during the movie.

He watched as she walks silently over to the TV with a grin on her face, sliding the disk into the DVD player and walking back over to the couch to sit next to him. Although not close enough for his liking, it will do for now. As the movie was starting he looked over at Fi and noticed that she was already getting somewhat scared even though they were only a few minutes into the movie and nothing scary had happened yet.

After another few minutes, the suspense started to build and Fionna was starting to freak out on the inside but Marshall could see it clearly on her face. Marshall wasn't looking at the TV at the time but from what he could tell, something scary happened because the next thing he knew, Fionna screamed and jumped into Marshall's lap, clinging to his shirt, burying her face into his chest.

"Fi?" Marshall asked, amused of her actions.

"What?" She mumbled into his shirt.

"The scary part is over, you know that right?"

Fionna sighed, looking up at Marshall "Can I just sit here instead? I feel safer her than on the other side of the couch…" she trailed off.

Marshall smirked inwardly to himself "Sure Fi, you can do anything you'd like."

Fionna blushed and looked back towards the TV. The rest of the movie went by in a flash with a lot of jump-scares resulting in Fionna getting scared a lot. By the end of the movie Fionna had wrapped her arms around Marshall and wasn't looking towards the TV at all.

"You can look up now Fi, the movie's over." Marshall comforted her, grinning the whole time and rubbing circle on her back with his hand.

Fionna hesitantly looked up to Marshall, locking her eyes into his.

"There you go you big baby." He teased.

"I'm not a baby!" Fionna yelled, punching Marshall in the arm, trying to hide the blush creeping into her cheeks by turning her face away. He only chuckled in response.

Silence once again filled the room as Fionna looked back up into his eyes. Her bright, baby blue eyes piercing into his dark, red ones. Neither one of them daring to look away.

Slowly, they both started leaning in, faces getting only inches from each other's.

* * *

**Somewhat of a cliffy! This chapter was shorter, I know, but I wanted to leave at a sort of cliffhanger so yeah... Once again, review and junk if ya want to. Nothing being forced here. Don't hurt me. Thanks again!**

**-Maddi**


	3. Chapter 3

Their lips collided into one another's.

To Fionna's surprise, Marshall's lips weren't anything she expected. She thought that the classic bad boy's lips would be rough like the rest of his look, but they turned out to be soft and sweet. She swore she could taste strawberries on his lips which also happened to be his favorite fruit.

Marshall started to get rougher with his kisses and Fionna returned it right back to him, mashing their lips together in an intimate dance of long awaited love.

He forcefully, yet gently, pushed Fionna down onto the couch, getting on top of her. One of his hands was beside Fionna, holding himself up, the other running through her lengthy, blonde locks of hair, pooling around her head and off the side of the couch. Fionna had her hands on the back of his neck and tangles in his dark, raven hair, pushing his face down into hers to deepen the kiss.

Fionna wasn't exactly new at this, yes she has had her fair share of boyfriends in the past, but no one has made her feel the way Marshall does. Every kiss and touch sent sparks through her body, and as it got more intimate, they would start to pool in between her thighs, rested there uncomfortably.

Marshall started to lift up the hem of Fionna's shirt, bringing it up and over her head and throwing it to the floor, revealing her large breasts to him, all for him.

He went back to assaulting her with his kisses, this time trailing them across her cheek to her jaw line, and then lower to her neck, sucking at the delicate skin there, earning soft moans from her in return. Her moans only pushed him on further to do more.

Marshall knew this wasn't going to be enough to satisfy him, so he reached behind Fionna and skillfully unclasped her bra with one hand, slowly striping away the last piece of clothing from her chest and throwing it somewhere in the room.

Embarrassed, Fionna blushed and brought her arms up quickly to cover her chest, but Marshall caught them in time, restricting her from hiding herself from him.

"Don't be embarrassed Fi, you're globing perfect and there's no reason to hide that." Marshall said, looking into her eyes with a smile. He gently began to pry Fionna's arms away from her chest and this time she didn't resist, letting her arms fall back to her sides, she looked back at Marshall whose eyes were nearly popping out of his head.

"Ahem! My eyes are up here Marsh!" Fionna said loudly trying to break his gaze.

"I know, but I like it down here…" He said, trailing off at the end. Fionna only covered her face in embarrassment and laughed into her hands.

When she finally let her hands fall off her face, Marshall stopped staring at her chest, knowing it made her self-conscious, and went back to her lips, kissing her passionately before her neck again, and then across her collar bone and then to her breasts, taking her right one in his mouth while massaging her left one with his free hand. Fionna moaned into his touch, back arching slightly off the couch cushions.

"Glob, Fi. Why do you always hide so much?" Marshall growled into her cleavage. All Fionna could do was moan in response as he sucked a little bit more.

Marshall decided that he would switch sides, giving each breast their fair share of nipping, sucking, fondling, licking and kissing before he decided to dive down deeper on her body. He slowly began to slide down her short, Dark blue skirt before Fionna's hands grabbed his.

"Ah, ah, ah Marsh. If I have to take my shirt off, you have to take your shirt off." She retorted with a confident smirk. Marshall gave her a seductive grin back, leaving her breathless and wanting more of him. Marshall began to pry off the slightly sweaty shirt with ease, throwing it to the ground amongst various articles of clothing from Fionna.

She ran her hands over his well-toned torso, tracing his abs with her delicate fingers before kissing his collar bone a little before going back up to his lips and once again colliding hers with his. Marshall kept one hand caressing her face while letting the other one slide back down to the hem of her skirt, slowly pulling it down and off.

* * *

**Yup, I'm leaving it there. Sorry if it's bad, I'm sort of an awkward penguin in these situations so I have no idea why I started writing this then... oh well! I hope you enjoyed the first part of this! Thanks!**

**-Maddi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aye, sorry I haven't uploaded in almost forever! I went to Montana, Boston, Texas, and Hawaii over the summer and didn't have time because school started right after I got back and I finally got to the point where I'm up to date on homework and actually have time to become a vegetable in front of my computer again! Anyways, better late than never, am I right? ...No? ...okay...**

* * *

The anticipation was killing her.

Marshall started stripping Fionna of her last article of clothing, her panties, with his teeth, down past her ankles and off of her completely, taking them from his teeth and throwing them aimlessly somewhere in the room.

He kissed up her body starting from her toes to kiss her again quickly once on the lips before going straight to where she needed his attention most.

Fionna gave soft moans as Marshall's tongue gently found its way through her folds and into her core. She was moaning, groaning mess in front of Marshall as he worked his magic on her pleasure points. Fionna could feel the pleasure building in her nether regions, growing with every stroke his tongue made.

Marshall moved his mouth from her entrance up to her clit while bringing up his fingers to replace where his tongue had once been. Fionna moaned sort of loudly as Marshall's index and middle fingers came in contact with her folds and slipped them in with not so surprising ease, seeming as he was turning her on way more than he would ever know.

Fionna was almost screaming as Marshall pumped his fingers in and out of her, adding a third finger into her somewhere in the midst of things. Marshall kissed up to her neck again and began to suck and nibble while fondling one of her breasts with his left hand and fingering her with his right.

All of this combined sent Fionna flying over the edge, her pleasure peaking as she lets a deafening scream rip through her lungs. Marshall slowed down to let her ride out her high and then kissed her once before getting up quickly stripping his ripped jeans off to show a big tent in his boxers which he pulled off too.

Sliding a condom on, Marshall climbed back on top of Fionna, kissing her passionately before looking back into her eyes.

"Are you sure?" Marshall asked, making sure she still wanted him.

Fionna wrapped her arms around his neck before responding, "Of course."

Marshall slowly slid into her until he was completely in, stopping to let Fionna adjust even though this is neither of their first times. Fionna gave Marshall the signal that meant he could move so he slid back and then slammed back into her causing her to scream out and tug on the back of his hair, egging him to go on.

He was keeping a good pace when Fionna choked out a "F-fa-fas-ter Ma-ar-shall!" in between her moans of pure ecstasy.

Marshall grunted as a response and picked up his pace pulling nearly almost all the way out and slammed back in with so much force it moved the bed and caused Fionna to scream out. He kept this pattern up hitting her G-spot every time and basically throwing over the edge again into her second orgasm of the day.

Fionna screamed, her walls clenching around Marshall's member, making him lose it too. Marshall yelled out, cumming into the condom. He slowed down to stop and pulled out, falling down onto the bed next to Fionna. They stayed silent, except for their heavy breathing, until their heart rates and breathing came back down to a more normal rate.

"..Holy shit…." Fionna breathed out.

"Damn Fi, we should hang out more often." Marshall chuckled.

Fionna turned to Marshall and punched him in his arm.

"My glob, Marshall. Shut up!"

* * *

**YAY! The End mah peeps! Just kidding, I don't own you... yet. I'm hyper right now, anybody notice? Anyways, ERMAHGERD THANK YOU TO ALL MAH HOME SKILLETS WHO READ MY SMUT OF A STORY AND PUT UP WITH MY ABSENSE! LURVE YA'LL! lol**


End file.
